Max Singer
by MaxSinger
Summary: All my life I hated the Winchesters. Bobby was more of a father to them than me. I had to teach myself to hunt, to fight, to survive. I always considered the Winchesters to be monsters, but only when I was 20 did I learn how wrong I was.
1. Intro

I grew up always hearing Sam this and Dean that. Never did I get a "Hey, Max. You're doing good" or "Max, I'm proud you're my girl".And I can guarantee you that my father never offered to train me to hunt. I had to learn by watching him run off with the Winchester brothers, and then following them. I had to teach myself how to hunt in to survive, and that's how I ended up Living For the Rest of My Life. I barely actually saw my father, he was always helping them. Whenever I found out that he was dead, it broke my heart, but not as much as it should have. Those boys saw him as a father, I saw him as nothing but another Hunter.

At 14 I left home and started to travel and hunt at the same time. What was the worst that could happen? It's not like _he_ would notice I wasn't home. Meeting up with hunters though, it was beneficial to be able to call yourself the daughter of Bobby Singer. And I met a lot of people along the way, and they became my family.

I continued hunting, racked up my kills and soon I was almost as famous as those bloody Winchesters. Of course, I went under a fake name:Destiella. Yeah, I read the _Supernatural_ books, cuz I heard that one should really get to know their enemies. The Winchesters were my unwitting and clueless opponents. I thought of them as monsters, but only when I was 16 did I learn how wrong I was.


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

**Hey, guys! So, I realized there was a mix up. In the summary it says that Max meets them at 20 but the chapter says 16. I meant 20. Spoon sorry! On to the story!**

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, shaking my foot, trying to get the blood off of my shoe. I had just gotten through with wiping out a vamp nest, and honestly felt like I could go for a drink. _Maybe I should throw in an apple pie..._

I was about to walk out to my beat up car, an Impala (not copying the Winchesters, I liked it first), when I looked down to see that my shoes weren't the only things covered in blood. I quickly stripped off my soiled shirt and headed to the car, pulling open the door on the back right. Opening my duffel bag, I sifted through the various weapons and books to find out that I had, in fact, forgotten to pack and extra shirt. _It's not my fault, I planned on a clean kill and then heading back to the hotel._

"Well" I sighed, "I don't want to go back to the hotel, and I'm not going to the diner half naked, so a crop top will have to do." Hesitantly I shoved the rotten shirt on, unbuttoning the bottom and tying it together, hoping that no one would notice my sad, failed attempt to make a flannel actually look good on me.

I roughly closed the door, opened my own, and slid into the drivers seat, relaxing with the familiar leather smelling spot and the feeling of the steering wheel gripped roughly in my hands. I drove away from the now uninhabited barn and made my way to _Mama Darlin's Diner,_ a quaint little place in Arkansas ( **not a real place I just made it up).**

When I pulled into the parking lot of the little red checker boarded diner, I parked next to another Impala, hoping to possibly meet the owner, but they weren't in it. _Too bad. A person who understands a quality brand of car is hard to find nowadays._ I walked in, keeping my head down and making my way to a booth in the back. I kept my ears on, listening to the idle chatter of the other customers. One conversation caught my attention.

I watched and listened as two rather good looking men in the table next to my booth quietly conversed. I couldn't hear all that they said, but it made me suspicious.

"Dude, I'm telling you something is going on... vamps... someone killed em... maybe if we... it's not my fault... well if you didn't eye fuck the waitress we would have food" was all I could hear the long haired one say. The shorter one had an angry look on his face as he dug into his pie. _Hmm. He has nice taste._ I couldn't get a full read on their faces, and wanted to hear them better,so I turned my head a little more. _Wrong move._ "Sammy, quiet down. I think that girl heard you. She looks suspicious. And hot. But suspicious." the short one muttered. I looked down and started to get out of my booth when something stopped me. Looking to my left I saw long haired one with puppy eyes suddenly sitting next to me. _huh. Puppy eyes. His new name is Mr. Poodle._ Sitting across from me was the little angry God. Up close though, I could see that he was easily a whole head taller than me. _Not so short now are ya, you angry cupid._

I realized that I was staring at him when Mr. Poodle coughed and the god smirked at me. Blushing, I looked away, but quickly looked at the said poodle to ensure I wasn't seen as weak.

"Hi, Ms... " he trailed off.

"Samandriel. Destiella Samandriel. "

"Yes, Ms. Samandriel. I'm sorry if what my brother and I were talking about disturbed you. We're FBI, and we call rapists vamps. We truly didn't mean to frighten you." he said, with an apologetic look on his face. I heard scoffing from the other side of the table and turned to glare at the other brother, realizing that they truly believed I was an ignorant little girl.

I slowly looked the long haired one in the eye and frowned. The way that they were talking to me in such a patronizing way was really starting to piss me off.

"You're both going to come outside with me and we will finish this chat then." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Grabbing my stuff, I poked Mr. Poodle to make him move out of my way. I then walked out, trusting that they would follow. I quickly opened my trunk and deposited my bag. I turned around to see the two "agents'" faces in shock looking at my full reservoir of weapons.

"You two listen and you listen good. I'm no stupid child. I'm a fully trained hunter through and through. I'm the one who killed those 'rapists', so if you think for one second you can pull one like that on me,then think again. I'm one of the best hunters in the business, and I have a huge reputation to uphold. So if you will kindly tell me your real names and we can be civil, then that would be _great. "_ I said with as much menace as I could muster.

" Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." With those eight words, my thought came crashing down. around me, along with memories of my father.


	3. The Winchesters In My Room?

G **OOOD MOOOOORING VIETNAM! Hey, everybody. I know what the title insinuates, but you'll have to wait for your lemons. Sorry if I misspell or just plain mess up. Enjoy the story!**

Over and over in my head, all I could hear was Winchester. I felt a heat in my chest, and worried my anger was getting out of control, especially when I realized I was shaking. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed down a little.

"Okay. Winchesters. How nice. Good to meet you. Goodbye. " I said to them in a rude and broken manner, opening my door and preparing to leave.

" What is it?"

"I have hated you guys my entire life, literally. Sorry for being short. " I growled out.

"Why hate us? We just met. Speaking of, are you really about to leave? We haven't had time to talk. We could go to your place and talk"Poodle said.

"Why? You ask me WHY? You guys ruined my life and took my father. So excuse me for not liking you. And no, you can't go to the hotel with me. I.Dont.Like.You" I yelled, accenting the last phrase.

"I'm sorry. We _took_ your father? Was he a monster?" Dean said, with an indignant look on his disgustingly handsome face.

"No, he was a hunter! And you stole him! And I grew up alone!" They both gave me confused looks. I sighed, realizing I was getting nowhere. "You know what?You can come to my room. Here is the extra card key, and the room number is on the back. Im staying at the place by the Denny's. And Dean, don't bring any fuck buddies over. Dad told me about your little 'adventures' on hunting trips." I said, handing over the stuff and getting into my car.

Once I was in and buckled, I turned to see them still standing there, staring at me dumbfounded. I rolled down my window and snapped my fingers to make them move away.

"You guys come over any time tonight or tomorrow. I'll be awake no matter what. Remember, NO SEX IN MY ROOM! "I had to shout the last part as I got further away.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door behind me and flopped on my bed, moaning when I heard my stomach's growl. In the excitement of meeting new hunters I forgot to actual _get_ something at the diner. I decided to shut my eyes and wait for the two flannel freaks to show up.

I don't know how long after that I heard my door slam shut, but I didn't bother to move.

"Dude, be quiet!She could be asleep! "

"She said she'd be awake. Plus, she cock-blocked me. I'm fine with waking her up" footsteps got closer to me.

"HA! Suck it, Dean. I was right."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk. "

"You know, she's kinda cute when she sleeps."

"Was that a compliment,Dean?Because I've been awake this whole time."I muttered,loud enough to be heard. Rolling over so I was facing them, I batted my lashes at Dean, as he glared at Sam for laughing.

"Son of a bitch",he muttered under his breath. _Damn right. I got sass, and I'm not afraid to use it._ I sat up from my spot and raised an eyebrow when I saw them holding back laughter.

"The hell's wrong with you two?" I demanded, raking a hand over my face to ensure that there wasn't any drool. Sam pointed above my head and looked away,blushing. Reaching up, I realized that as I slept, my hair had a party and now looked like a mix between a Mohawk and an Afro. "Oh yeah, REAL mature, you guys." They continued they're snickering until I finished fixing my hair.

"So... Do you mind explaining to us your 'life story's now that we're somewhere private?" Dean questioned, clapping his hands together and looking around the dimly lit room. I took a deep breath, focusing on the fresh linen smell, and then exhaled through my nose. Pointing to the bed opposite of myself (I got a room with two beds in case I ran into another Hunter/hunters who needed a place) I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Well, where do I begin? "

"How about the beginning?" Dean replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Okay, wise-ass. Here it goes. And please don't interrupt"I took another deep breath, "All my life I was raised around hunting. But my father refused to train me. We never had a very good relationship, because he would leave for long amounts of time. I always assumed it was just hunting, until I found out about you two by looking through his stuff. Everywhere I looked... pictures of you, book entries of you, recordings OF. YOU. I was left to fend for myself, and take care of a loved one, while he went and played house with someone else's kids. I slowly grew more and more bitter, but kept it in, because I wasn't the only one suffering."

"You think you had it bad? At least you had a dad! Plus, I had to take care of myself AND Sam! _My little brother._ " Dean exclaimed.

"I told you not to interrupt! And don't you _dare_ use the brother thing against me! I had one too!"

"Had? " Dean had the common courtesy to look embarrassed.

"Yes. Had. As I said, it was always about you, and my father refused to train me. But that wasn't the case with Alex. One night, after he hung out with you, he came home drunk. He walked in, placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, and said,'Son. I think it's time you hunted. Those Winchester boys started earlier. You need to catch up. ' Alex worshiped the very ground father walked on, so he didn't put up a fight. Dad took him to a vamp nest, and though he killed most of them, one got away. It _bit_ Alex. Dad shot the vamp, and Alex ran. I found him the next day. He was... he was... " I choked off a sob, cupping a hand over my mouth before breathing deeply again.

"Another Hunter got to him. I could barely recognize my little Alex... He was only _eight._ When this happened,I knew enough was enough. I packed my stuff, stole my father's weapons, and was on my merry way."

"I'm sorry, Destiella. We didn't know." Sam said, looking down sadly.

"Yeah, just like you don't know me or who my father was. And Destiella isn't my real name. "

"What is?"

"My name is Max Singer. Bobby Singer was my father. "


	4. Can't Wait To Get On The Road Again

**Hello, everybody! I'm sorry I gave Max such a tragic backstory, but it added character! Also, this story might not completely match up with the show, I'm just going along with my writing.**

Sam had a small coughing fit, and Dean looked as if he wanted to kill me. I gave the boys a little time to recover, having already predicted that they would be a little surprised. _Ha. A little. I just told them their father figure was an ACTUAL father, and a bad one at that._

"You can't be Bobby's daughter! He didn't have kids! Plus, Bobby was a good man! " Dean yelled, standing up.

"I'm Bobby's daughter, and I know you know it! He did have kids, but his kids didn't have a father. And Bobby wasn't a good man. He was a coward, chasing after dreams that he wasn't meant to have and not giving two shits about those who got hurt along the way!" I yelled back, shaking and burning up once again. My vision started to blur, then everything in my sight started to sharpen and become inhanced. That was when I new that I needed to fix the situation and fast, lest something truly bad happen.

"You asked for the truth... now you've gotten it. Be mad, if you will. But don't be mad at me. Now then, unless you two want to stay the night in the other bed, I suggest you leave" I stated exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of my nose and sitting back down. I continued with my breathing exercises, not bothering to look up and see their decision. _It's not like I care, anyway._ I may have thought that I didn't care, but in truth, there was a nagging feeling in my guy that made me wonder what they thought of me, and what they would do. _That's just stupid. They're hunters. They will leave you, and you guys'll never meet again. Simple as that._

I heard creaking from the other bed, as Sam's body weight was removed from it, and footsteps. Then, my door slammed, and I knew that I was alone. Like always. Alone, and in the dark. _Darkness. Alone. Darkness. Whispers. Darkness. Waiting. Darkness. Hiding. Darkness... Darkness... DARKNESS. Pain._ Flashbacks went through my mind. I couldn't help but curl in on myself, slowly dying inside, and wishing it was on the outside too. Flashbacks of the past, of a time that changed me. A time that made me who I was.

And just like that, I snapped out of it. Remembering who I was, a strong and independent hunter who could hold her own against anything, woke me up. I removed myself from my fetal position on the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

I refused to look in the mirror, knowing I would see a broken version of the girl I used to be. I would see a monster that kills, even with the best intentions. _Killing to save people is still killing._ After brushing my teeth and relieving myself, I changed into my shorts and tank, turned the lights off, and went to bed.

I was almost asleep, when I heard my door opening. My breathing stilled as I reached under my pillow for my dagger, and I prepared myself for a fight. The lights came on and I flung myself out of the bed, landing in a fighting stance. In front of me stood Sam and Dean, backpacks on and pillows in their hands.

"What are you two doing here, and so late at night?" I whispe-yelled at them.

"We decided to take you up on your offer of using the other bed. We just had to get our things. Sorry for waking you up and scaring you. " Sam answered, just as quietly. They started setting their things down on the other bed.

"I wasn't scared. Just... cautious. "I said indignantly. Folding my arms and puffing out my chest, I glared at them.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Since you get scared so easily, I could sleep in your bed. And, you know, _protect_ you. "Dean said in what was probably supposed to be a husky voice while wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. Sam had on an appalled face behind his horny brothers back. _Oh he wants to play this game, Eh? Then let's make it a competition._ I winked at Sam, to ensure he knew I wasn't serious.

"Well, Dean-darling. I don't know if you could handle me. I get feisty in bed. I could even hurt myself, which is something that would be difficult for you to protect me from...Maybe you would have to tie me down. Or I could tie you down,"I said in a sing song voice,puckering my lips and batting my lashes, while walking over to him and grabbing his jacket, "for being a horny douchebag with the audacity to suggest we _get it on_ in the same room as your brother on the same night that we met. Not only that, but you assumed I would _accept_ you!" I tugged him toward my face and flicked his forehead for good measure. I then walked back and got in bed, glaring at him harshly. He had a rather dazed look on his face.

"What? Never heard 'no'before,little boy?" I challenged.

"You should see your face! She got you! " Sam hollered,laughing like a lumberjack (big and loud). Dean shook his head, glared at me, and got in his own bed, his brows drawn together in concentration.

"Okay, boys. It's night-night time, so no more talking. I'm leaving in the morning to go on my next hunt. I've been cooped up too long." I stated, snuggeling deeper into my pile of blankets.

"I understand. Although it would be nice to have a permanent place, sometimes I just can't wait to be on the road again. " Sam replied, yawning and getting into bed. He then said something to me that I hadn't gotten to hear since Alex was alive, and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Good night. See you in the morning. "


	5. Angelic Pillow Fight

**HEY HEY HEY! How y'alls doin'? I'm sorry about typos, I'm doing this all on my phone, and am not good at typing like this. Based on the Title of this chapter... there's a be A NEW CHARACTER!**

I woke up groaning, due to the sunlight in my eyes. For some reason, one of the sexy beasts, _I mean hunters,_ had opening the window. I was about to yell at them, when I heard talking. Dean was muttering something into his phone, so as payback, I prepared to chuck a pillow at him.

"Yeah, Im at the _Rise and Shine Inn,_ in Little Rock Arkansas. Room 142." he said. I flat out slammed that pillow in his direction, but the missile never hit it's target. Instead, my aim was off, and it went a little to the left. Where it hit a strange man in a trench coat.

"What the hell?! He was NOT there earlier! What are you?" I screeched, meaning to grab my dagger but instead grabbing another pillow. I attempted to make it look dangerous, but probably failed, since Dean was laughing.

"Good morning, Dean. I was not informed that a pillow fight would be happening upon my arrival, and I can sorely unprepared. If I may, I would like to borrow one of your pillows" the new guy said, bending over to grab the pillow I hit him with. He was starting to raise it over his head to hit someone when Dean reached up and yanked it away from him.

"There's no fight, Cas. And she, "Dean said, giving me a pointed look, "was just a little jumpy. Max, this is Castiel. He's an angel. Cas,this is Max... Bobby's daughter." Castiel gave me an apologetic look, walking over and placing a hand on my left shoulder.

"I know about you,"he began in his deep, scratchy voice. "I'm sorry about your hardships,and I'm sorry no one answered your calls."

"You guys could _hear_ me? " I exclaimed, backing away and hitting his hand from my shoulder, giving him a disgusted look.

"Of course we could. A better question to ask would be 'Who couldn't'? Yours were some of the loudest prayers I ever heard."he answered,going back to Dean's side.

"Why didn't anyone answer?"

"We weren't supposed to. "

"Why the hell not?"

"Everything happens for a reason, and what happened to you needed to happen"Cas said, trying to act as if he didn't notice Dean and I glaring. I scoffed in disgust.

"Okay. Whatever. It's over now, no going back. I don't care... Hey guys? Where's Sam?" I questioned, giving the room a once-over and looking out the window. That's when he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, and his hair dropping wet. The water was running down his perfect abs. _Hmm. I think I could help him dry off... NO! I'm becoming almost as bad as Dean around these boys! Remember the plan, Max. Forever alone, I don't need anyone in my life. No one. Just me, myself, and I._

I rubbed my hands together and looked away, trying to find something to do that would take my mind off of the three gorgeous guys in the room. Spotting my bag, I remembered that I, myself, needed to take a shower this morning. I quickly grabbed my soaps and robe and shouldered my way into the bathroom, mutterings stuff like "finally he's out" and "I hope there's still warm water".

Once inside, I slammed closed the door and turned on the shower, surprised to find that there was, in fact, warm water. Stripping kff my clothes, I was about to step in when I heard the guys talking.

"She's not a morning person" I heard Sam say.

"Dean, is she another one of your... conquests? I wouldn't suggest that you messaged with her. I watched her growing up, and she's... dangerous. And broken. In the end, you would both end up hurt." came Castiel's voice from, the other side of the door. Deciding that I had heard enough I stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax me, soothing my tense muscles. I squirted my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hand and tried to think of other things as I washed myself. Yet after all these years, all this time, it was Alex's mangled body that still popped into my head. I choked back my sobs, letting the silent tears flow and mix with the water. I couldn't cry out loud, because the sound would echo right back to me and make it worse. Plus, the boys would probably hear me, and I can't let them think I cry, even when I'm alone.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, I towel dried my hair and slipped into my robe, wiping the water off of the mirror and looking at my face. _Wow, I truly have changed._ My nose was less buttonish, my cheeks less chubby, and my eyes were hardened with a hint of sadness in their shape. _I've grown up._ I gathered my stuff and exited the bathroom, heading straight to my bed where my bag was waiting for me. I shoved my stuff in and grabbed my clothes,preparing to change. That was when I heard an awkward cough come from behind me.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched, jumping a foot in the air, whirling around and covering my boobs, even though I was completely covered by my robe. I looked accusingly at the boys. Sam was on the right, looking awkwardly to the side and very red in the face, Dean,in the middle, had a shit-eating grin on his face and was raking his eyes up and down my body. Castiel, who was the one that coughed, had his eyes covered and was turned away.

"Sorry, Max. We should've made sure you knew we were in the room earlier." Sam said apologetically.

"No way,man! We should have waited a little while longer!" Dean yelled. Sam slapped him on the back of the head, and he looked away.

"What are you guys still doing here?!" I asked.

"We decided that we would be joining you on your next hunting trip. You shouldn't have to hunt alone, it could be dangerous." Sam explained, finally thinking he could handle my half nakedness if he just maintained eye contact with me.

"Plus, we like your attitude. And your body" Dean added in, once again wrongly believing that I wanted his opinion.

" Thank you SAM. Dean, honey, SHUT YOUR ROTTEN MOUTH. I don't need caretakers. I've been hunting on my own for most of my life, and am doing just fine alone."

"We're coming with you anyway, so DEAL WITH IT!" Dean argued back. I gave an angry huff, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at the ceiling. _You know, it wouldn't be too bad to have company once in a while. I'll have to do something to keep Dean from perving on me, but other than that... I trust them._ I was surprised to see that I wasn't opposed to hanging out with them. I looked back to their ragtag group and decided to take pity. I gave a loud sigh.

"Okay, you can come. But stay out of my way. And turn around, please.",I said, twirling my finger in the air. Once I was sure they couldn't see me and that Dean wasn't sneaking a peek, I got dressed and snapped for them to turn around. Dean whistled and Sam turned even redder, while Castiel had a very confused look on his face. I honestly don't know what they saw in me. All I had on was a black tank,leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans,weapons belt, converse, and my hair tied up. But as long as they weren't dry humping me or calling me a monster, I could handle it. I gave them a pointed look, as if to say "are you ready to leave?".

The brothers rushed to get their stuff, and we headed out. Waving to them in the parking lot, I got in my car, throwing my stuff in the passenger seat. I heard a loud "OOF", and looked over to see Castiel sitting their with my duffel bag in his lap. I grabbed it and shoved it in the back, giving Cas a glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dean told me to stay with you. Plus, I wanted to keep you safe." He answered, looking ahead.

"1) you don't always have to listen to Dean and 2) I am safe. What could happen to me in a car?" Castiel gave me a look that made me shut up.

"You know what I'm talking about. I've seen your life and your memories. I don't want anything coming after you. I know you're a..."


	6. Driving With A Giraffe

After my quick discussion with Cas, we were on the road, the Winchesters driving right behind us. For a while, there was silence in the car, only filled by the constant sound of other vehicles, honking, and our breathing. Of course, it wasn't silent for long. Castiel, while being on Earth with the Winchesters for a long time and learning a lot of things, still was clueless about others. I was often having to bat something out of his hands, or telling him to drop the conversation. I couldn't keep count of the amount of times that he would grab a random bag of chips from the floorboard (that could have been there for over a month), and he would start crunching away at them. But _oh no,_ he couldn't eat them in a normal, un-annoying way. No, he would take one chip, nibble loudly on it, then shove it all in his mouth and crunch loudly. It was an endless, vicious cycle.

"So... Are you this moody because of your being in heat?" He asked, looking over at me curiously and forgetting his bag of chips for the moment.

"Excuse me?! Are you talking about my period?! Okay 1)Not on it right now and 2) Where did you get that sort of thinking from?" I demanded, taken back by how straight-forward and rude the angel suddenly seemed to be.

"Dean told me that it could be the reason why you were so angry. I know that when women were programmed for this punishment, hormones were messed with, but I was never told in what way. I'm sorry if I've offended you." He answered, looking in his lap and placing the bag of chips on the floorboard solemnly.

" _You_ didn't offend me. Dean shouldn't be filling your innocent and heavenly mind with such nonsense. Periods do mess with women's hormones, but that doesn't affect our decision making or our actions" I told him, plotting ways that I could get back at Dean for tricking Castiel into thinking like a human neanderthal known as a man. With that, we went back to silence, me driving and him watching the cars and signs passing by.

"What do you find so fascinating, outside of your window?" I questioned, my eyes flicking over to where he sat with his head leaned against the glass and his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I know the life stories of all of the people in every car passing by us. I watch their memories, I see their hopes and dreams... and their fears and failures. After all of this time, it's still entertaining to watch the life forms that my father invested so much in. Only to abandon them. And us." Cas said, his eyes taking on a sad look as he looked back through his own memories. I decided to let it be, not wanting to make my angelic companion lose any more of the wonder in his mind. we continued driving, and I looked out by one of the exits, then signaled with my hand outside of my window to the Winchesters that this is where we needed to turn.

We drove on and on like that. Cas and I had short, comfortable conversations, and I would show the boys where to go. After a couple more hours, we reached our destination. Pulling into the parking lot outside of the police department, I reached below my seat to get my fake badge. Castiel pulled his own out of a pocket in his flowing trench coat. _I bet one of those bloody Winchesters made that for him... I wonder if he ever doesn't wear that coat... Maybe when he sleeps. Do angels need sleep? Wait, getting side tracked again! Badge, you need your badge._ I shook my head and gathered my thoughts, then got out of the Impala. Sam and Dean were already out and headed in our direction. I turned around to tell Cas to get out, but he was standing right behind me. _Stupid transportation powers._ Taking a deep breath, I clipped my badge onto the collar of my jacket and turned to look at the brothers.

"Okay, I've been looking into this case for a while. There've been five different possible werewolf attacks in the area. You guys just follow my lead, and we'll do just fine." I told them, making eye contact with each guy in our little hunting band. I got mumbles of "alright" and "got it" from Sam and Castiel. That was when, of course, Dean decided to pipe up.

"Oh, hell no!" he exclaimed, looking between his brother and Cas," I ain't waiting around behind you. We're hunters just like you! Plus, who made you in charge?"

" _You will wait around behind me_ because we had an agreement when I ALLOWED you to tag along with me. And as for who made me in charge... I DID! This is my case, and if you have a problem with that you can wait in the car." I argued back, my voice taking on what could sound like (to some) a strict motherly voice. Dean looked angry once again, but he quieted down, obviously not wanting to be left out. I quickly turned around and headed inside, going to the sheriff's office. I was greeted there by a gruff looking man with a mustache and sideburns, talking into an old phone.

"Okay, honey. I have to go, someone's at the office. Yes. I love you too. I'll tell them you said hi. No, honey I don't need you to bring me any lasagna. Honey. Honey. HONEY, I HAVE TO GO!" and with that he hung up. " Hello, Ms. i'm Sheriff Matthews. What can I do ya for?"

"Hi, I'm Agent Samandriel" I flashed my badge," and this is Agent Newt (Castiel), Thomas (Dean), and Minho (Sam). We heard about the murders that have been going on down here and were sent to investigate."

" Why would the feds worry about a couple of kills in little ol' Tulsa?" he questioned, one of his bushy eyebrows going up and pushing his already receding hairline back even further.

"We were in the area, and decided to check in. May we please see the bodies, _now?_ " I asked, leaving no room for further discussion. He nodded and stood from behind his desk, leading us through various cubicles and break rooms, until we made it to the morgue. A scrawny man wearing a lab coat, glasses and with a nasty overbite greeted us. His badge told me his name was Dr. Leschartzki. Sheriff Matthews told him the situation, and he got the bodies for us.

"Will everyone please leave the room while we work? Thank you." I addressed the sheriff and the Dr. Once we were alone, all of us huddled around the bodies. Sam started poking around the chest cavities, where there were gaping holes and grotesque wounds.

"Yup. Looks like a werewolf; there aren't any hearts in the bodies." He announced, looking around at us. Dean rolled his eyes and set about looking at the other bodies.

" It's sad that they all died so horribly." Cas murmured, his face not showing as much sorrow as his voice.

" Yes. Terrible. But if we all can hurry up, then no more people have to die like this." Dean pointed out from the back of the room where he was examining another body.

"Hey, guys? I think I've got something." Sam proclaimed, causing us all to gather round." There are hairs on the victim that aren't their own, and some defense wounds on their forearms. I think we can get some DNA from these."  
" If it was so obvious that _you_ noticed it, then don't you think that the police would've already done it as well?" I asked in what I hope wasn't a condescending tone.

"No, because they weren't as obvious as you might think Look here," He pointed to a small scratch, "and here." Now that I was really _looking_ , I could see that there were a lot of tiny defense wounds. But they looked like they were caused by small claws, not the claws of a werewolf.


	7. Who Dun It? (Winchester Style)

**Hey, everybody! So, I know that I'm updating the story a lot right now, but I need you to know that this isn't how it's always gonna be. I just have a lot of time off. Plus, the story is constantly running in my head, so I have to write it down or I forget it. Anyways ... I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading!**

We continued to study the bodies, discovering the small claw scratches on each one. It was very quiet in the morgue, other than a few murmurs or hums from the boys every once in a while. I noticed something else was strange. All of the bodies seemed to be damp, along with the clothes. And there were twigs and mud on the back, as well as tree bark and leaves. Pointing out my findings, we concluded that the creature must have attacked in a wooded area, where it either rained, or there was a body of water nearby.

"Well, detectives!" exclaimed Sheriff Matthews as he entered the room, clapping his hands together once," Have you guys found anything about our mystery killer?" He had an excited look on his face, mixed with something else that I couldn't quite name. We all looked at each other subtly before Dean coughed and nudged me forward with his knee. _I guess this means that I'LL be the one making up the lies._

"Not just yet, all of the things on the bodies match up with the reports that were sent in. But we will probably stay in the area for a little while longer, just in case if something new pops up." I informed him, trying to look as professional as possible by clasping my hands in front of my body.

"Hm. Very well then. Good luck to you, Agent Destiella." He replied, nodding at the guys behind me as a goodbye. As he exited the room, I could imagine us all letting out the collective breath that we had been holding in the whole time. Dean walked up behind me, clapping me on the back.  
"You did good on the spot, kid." He gave me a lopsided smile, and I wasn't quite sure of whether or not he was making fun of me. By the way that Sam was smiling as well, I guessed that he was being sincere. Castiel nodded his head at me, giving me a grateful grin. I clapped my hands together to let them know that we were moving on to a new topic. _Wow, I seem to do that a lot. Maybe I should just keep my hands in my pockets or something just to make it stop._ I cleared my throat, hoping that it would take the place of my habitual single-clap applause.

"Okay, so we have gotten the time to look at the vics. It looks like a werewolf, only a lot smaller, and more cat-like. This happened in a wooded area, and it was damp. So... what do you guys say to us doing some research?" I tried not to sound too unsure of myself when I asked this. I looked over to see that Sam was typing on his phone.

"Already on it." He mumbled, still focused on what he was doing. I was about to clap my hands and say that we should head out, when I caught myself. _Ah, ah, ah! No more clapping for you. Let's try something new this time._ So, instead of clapping, I whistled a loud, clear note. Motioning my hands to the door as if welcoming them to a party and saying come on in, I made a sarcastic face and walked out. Based on the sounds of a stampede behind me, I only guessed that the big oafs were following. I walked out and got into my car, yelling at them that it was their turn to pick the hotel, and that I would just follow them there. Castiel appeared in the passenger seat beside me, but I wasn't surprised this time. We drove out of the parking lot behind the Winchesters, careful to not lose sight of them.

"So, what do you think it was?" Cas asked, trying desperately to fill the awkward silence that lingered between us. I momentarily looked over at him curiously, wondering what he was getting at. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that would be answer enough for him. After this, we drifted back into an empty silence, so I decided to continue the conversation.

" Well, I'm not exactly sure. Like I said in the morgue, it is like a small creature with claws that likes the woods when it's wet. Now what creature does that sound like? A lot of 'em" I told him, continuing to follow the brothers down the twists and turns that they were taking us through. I saw out of my peripheral vision that he was giving me a thoughtful look.

"Yes, it does seem to be quite mysterious. And while it sounds a little familiar to me, I don't think that either Sam or Dean has ever encountered a creature of this description." he said in his gravelly voice. I reveled in the way he talked for a while. _It is kind of a rumble, like thunder. Then again, it also sounds like wet rocks sliding together... Either way, it's beautiful. Wait! No! You are not allowed to think that way about another person! Especially not three guys all at- Wait a second. Three? I though I only felt this way around Sam and Cas._ Thinking back, I was horrified to realize that when joking around with Dean, I was really flirting. And I was actually _enjoying_ it. My breathing changed a little bit, and I started to shake. _That's weird. This normally only happens when I'm really angry._

Cas noticed my change in attitude and looked over at me in alarm. Realizing what was happening, grabbed the steering wheel and pulled us over to the side of the road, then switching our seats. I tried to tell him that I was fine, and would be okay in a little while, but my words came out a garbled mess. I looked down to see that my hands were red hot, and it almost looked as if they had claws. I could just barely hear Castiel telling me to breath deeply, as he massaged my shoulder. I felt him place a hand on my forehead, and suddenly there was darkness. No pain, no heat, no crazy emotions, and certainly no claws.

I gasped, sitting up and opening my eyes while looking around. Castiel was gone, and I wasn't sure where we, I , was. I was still in the Impala, but no longer was it on the side of the road. I squinted my eyes, leaning forward to get a glimpse at what I was parked in front of. The glowing sign said I was at the _Suite Dreams Suites._ I started my breathing exercises, slowly calming down. I focused on the leather smell of the car, the buzzing of the neon lights, the feeling of the seat I was pressed into, the taste of left-over chips in my mouth, and the darkness of the night sky. _Wait a sec, the NIGHT sky? The sun was out just a second ago when I had my little... accident with Cas._ As I pondered over this, I saw him walking out of the front door and coming towards me. He opened the passenger door and helped me out.

"Sorry I was gone. It took a while to find the place the Winchesters were at, but by the time we got here, you were still knocked out. I've already checked out the room and taken our stuff in. I was just coming back out to get you. Can you walk all the way there?" He asked, giving me a worried look.

"What happened? And what do you mean 'knocked out'?" I grumbled, rubbing my forehead to get rid the of the headache that was starting to form. Castiel looked at me in a sad way.

"You were having another one of your episodes, this time while you were driving. I had to knock you out using a lot of my power. You were asleep for at least three hours." He let that sink in for a while. I slowly nodded my head so he knew that I understood.

"Okay, thanks. But what do Sam and Dean think happened? And to answer your previous question: yes, I can walk just fine."

" I told them that you were exhausted since you haven't gotten a lot of sleep or a good meal in a long time. They think that we simply switched places when you started to dose off behind the wheel." he informed me. I was really grateful that they still didn't know my little secret. I wrapped my arms around him, mumbling a thanks. He was stiff as a board, and I guessed that he didn't get hugged often. I was about to let go and step away when he slowly hugged me back, holding me in place. After a while, we both let go, not wanting to be seen standing in a parking lot awkwardly hugging. I rubbed the back of my neck and pointed to the hotel.

"Okay, then. Lead the way, Angel Boy."


End file.
